Dizzy Pilots
Dizzy Pilots is the 74th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Cast *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Howard *Bobby Barber *Charles Dorety *Richard Fiske *Judy Malcolm *Harry Semels *Al Thompson *Sethma Williams Plot Moe, Larry, and Curly are the Wrong brothers (a parody of the Wright brothers), a trio of aviators who must invent a revolutionary airplane for the military in order to avoid the draft. They have just 30 days to prove that their new plane "The Buzzard" can revolutionize flying. In the process of preparing The Buzzard, Moe twice gets knocked into a tub of rubber cement. The first time it happens, Larry and Curly try to get the rubber off Moe by expanding the rubber with hydrogen. Unfortunately for the trio, Moe floats to the top of the airplane hangar and into the sky, and Larry and Curly take aim with a shotgun and blast him to safety. Later, just as the boys are ready to test The Buzzard, they realize the plane is too wide to move out of the hangar. This problem is solved when the Stooges saw a larger opening in the airplane's hangar. They encounter two additional setbacks: their test flight fails, and they are drafted into the army, where they have trouble with a tough drill sergeant. Notes *The army segment at the end of the film was actually stock footage from the short film Boobs in Arms. *The gag of the Stooges trying to get a large plane from too small a hanger was used in ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' episode "The Ghost of the Red Baron". Goofs *When Moe tells Curly to "Get me out of this" after Curly accidentally turned the vice's lever which crushed Moe's hand, Curly is turning the lever the same way that he used to tighten the vice, but this means that he is only tightening it more and Moe's hand should still be stuck. When he and Moe turn the lever the same tightening direction, Moe's hand is suddenly free despite turning the lever in the wrong direction the entire time and the vice would only be tightened more, meaning his hand should not be free and would only get severed. *In the scene where Moe is covered in liquid rubber and is floating to the roof, two thin wires are seen pulling him up. *When Moe is stuck on the roof and says Curly and Larry to "Get me down", his voice is slightly deeper than usual. *In the same scene where Moe says to Curly and Larry to "Get me down", his lips aren't moving. Quotes :Moe: Curly while looking for a vice Where's your vice? :Curly: Vice? I have no vice. I'm as pure as the driven snow! :Moe: But you're drifted! Curly on the head :Moe floats up to the top of the hangar, Larry and Curly try to bring him down; Curly picks up a rifle :Larry: Don't you know better than to use a rifle? You might Miss! Here use a shotgun instead! :the three finishing "The Buzzard", they decided to test the plane out :Larry: Hey, we don't know anything about flying! :Moe: Neither did the Wright brothers, but they flew! Anything the Wright brother can do, the Wrong brothers can do! Right? :Larry: Right! :Curly: Wrong...Brothers! :Moe order the two stooges to "saw the garage", Curly mistakens the word saw (as seeing) instead of saw (Cutting job) :Moe: Hey! Don't saw the wings! You saw the garage! :Curly: I see the garage, but I don't saw the garage. You are speaking incorrectly. You are moidering the King's English! Et cetera. See? Saw? See? Saw? Video Category:1943 Category:Short Subjects Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Moe Howard/Actor Category:Larry Fine/Actor Category:Curly Howard/Actor Category:Jules White/Producer Category:Jules White/Director Category:Clyde Bruckman/Writer